


dangerous, tainted, flawed

by karasunonolibero



Series: beauty and rage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, no one gets cut or otherwise injured, unsafe bdsm practices, use of ‘slut’ as part of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Sugawara audibly gulps and laces his fingers together, nodding. Daichi reaches for the gun. “Is this what you want?”“Yes.” It comes out on an exhale, wide, dark eyes silently begging.Daichi brings the gun up to Sugawara's mouth. “Open.”~or, Terushima returns for the promised threesome.





	dangerous, tainted, flawed

**Author's Note:**

> happy haikyuu!! day my contribution is my first smut for this fandom yay!!! this is just. a gun- and knife-kink fueled threesome. who wanted it? probably just me!! poor terushima. he did Not know what he was getting himself into. this is part of the yakuza au i've been working on—i think it can stand by itself though.
> 
> not beta'ed and i wrote it in weird chunks so i hope it doesn't flow too badly
> 
> title comes from million dollar man by lana del rey
> 
> and most importantly: do not!! try this at home!!! let me repeat: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME (unless you're with a partner you trust 100% and have all the proper safety precautions in place)

Terushima arrives at the Karasuno house a week after the incident with Miya.

Truthfully, he’s a little nervous. Not because of the threesome itself—he’s had plenty of those—but for what exactly is going to happen. Poking around in the interrogation room the other week, he’d turned up plenty of things that could easily be used in the bedroom for a particularly sadomasochistic couple. Did they actually use those or was his imagination just running wild?

The door opens while he’s still lost in his thoughts. It’s Daichi.

“Oh, good, you’re here early. Come on in,” Daichi says, stepping aside. He’s dressed as usual, in a suit jacket and tie. Terushima feels underdressed by comparison. “I take it you’re still interested?”

“Yes, definitely,” Terushima says, a little too quickly. “I mean. We did plan for tonight, right?”

“We did, we did.” Daichi leads him down a hallway to a flight of stairs hidden behind a door. “I trust you recognize where we’re going.”

Of course he did. How could he not remember the way to Karasuno’s infamous interrogation room? And how could he forget the spiked paddle he’d laughed at?

Sugawara is already there, clad in a slinky black silk robe. “So nice to see you again,” he coos, looking up from the drawer he’s currently digging through and flashing Terushima a predatory smile. “I can’t wait to have you join us.”

Terushima looks from Sugawara to Daichi, already feeling hot at the back of his neck. “Uh…could you like, tell me what exactly is about to happen?”

Sugawara tilts his head, as though in thought. “Do you want to watch us for a bit?” he suggests. “So you know what you’re getting into?”

Terushima nods.

“All right, then.” Sugawara drops the robe to reveal that he’s naked underneath, save for two leather straps around his right thigh; one holds his knife and the other his gun.

Daichi steps forward, doesn’t stop when he’s reached Suga, just keeps backing him up till Sugawara’s back is pressed to the wall. Daichi’s not all that tall, but like this, fully dressed while Suga’s naked in a corner…he looks powerful.

One hand reaches out to skate over Suga’s waist, sliding down to grip his hips. Sugawara whimpers, hands reaching up, but he’s stopped. Daichi grabs both wrists and pins them above Sugawara’s head. “Those stay there, do you understand?” he murmurs. “You don’t want to see what happens if you move them.”

Sugawara audibly gulps and laces his fingers together, nodding. Daichi reaches for the gun. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” It comes out on an exhale, voice sounding far too wrecked for someone who’s barely even been touched.

Daichi brings the gun up to Sugawara's mouth. “Open.”

Sugawara doesn’t open. Instead, he sticks his tongue out, licking and kissing the barrel of the gun like it’s a cock, gaze heavy. The sight has Terushima hardening in his jeans as he imagines Suga doing that to an actual cock.

Daichi, though, looks bored and holds the gun away. “I said open. Bad pets don’t get what they want.”

There’s an irony in Daichi calling him ‘pet,’ Terushima thinks. Sugawara is the exact opposite of just a pretty thing to play with. He’s sharp, clever, ruthless, and absolutely terrifying when he’s working. It must be part of the game they play, because otherwise Sugawara wouldn’t be caught _dead_ begging for anything like this. And then Terushima realizes how much they must trust him to allow this side of Sugawara to be seen. He wonders if the rest of the clan knows what their leaders get up to down here when there are no prisoners.

Sugawara whines and licks his lips, still staring at the weapon in Daichi’s hand. “_Please_.”

“Are you going to be good?”

“_So_ good, I promise.” His reward is the gun brought up to his mouth once again; this time he parts his lips, letting Daichi slide it past his teeth. Terushima can’t suppress a shiver as he watches Sugawara swallow the barrel of the gun, jaw dropping to get his mouth around it. Is it loaded? Surely they wouldn’t be that risky, would they?

Sugawara looks strangely at peace, eyes wide and dark, almost too relaxed for someone who’s got a gun in his mouth. But he must get off on it; the moans that slip out are downright _obscene_ as Daichi lazily pushes it in and out of his mouth. After a minute, Daichi removes the gun and grips him by the chin. “Putting on a show for Teru-san, are you? Do you like that he’s seeing you act like a slutty little pet for me?”

The beatific grin Sugawara gives him is more than enough of a response.

“Why don’t you go over and ask him to join us?” Daichi lets go, glances at Terushima. “Don’t touch him or do anything, just ask him first.”

Sugawara slinks over to him, hips swaying as he walks. “Well? Did you like what you saw and want to play with us?” he queries with a little smirk. “You can fuck my mouth, or maybe even my ass if Dai-chan lets you?”

Terushima’s throat is dry as he nods, unable to keep his gaze from darting downwards. Fuck, he’d have to be nuts not to say yes to getting familiar with Suga’s lush body. He’s strong and trim, but still with gentle curves at his waist and hips, and the soft pale skin that looks like it would bruise easily.

Sugawara hums out a laugh and turns back to Daichi. “He says yes. Let’s play.”

Terushima isn’t sure how he feels about the way Sugawara says the word _play_, if their foreplay involves a potentially loaded gun. But even though this couple might be a little bit insane, he’s still turned on beyond belief, so he nods again, even thought Sugawara wasn’t talking to him.

Sugawara pokes Daichi’s nose for attention. “Can we play my favorite game?”

Daichi hums. “Not today, pet. We shouldn’t overwhelm him.”

Terushima has to wonder what such a game entails. As though he’s not already a bit overwhelmed. But he stays quiet, only coming near when Daichi beckons him.

“Don’t be shy, Teru-san,” Daichi says with a chuckle. “I’ve never known you to be. Touch him however you like.”

And he’s never had a threesome quite like this, but, oh well. He reaches out, running a hand up Suga’s bicep. How is his skin so impossibly soft and smooth everywhere? Terushima steps closer, his other hand going to Sugawara’s waist. There’s another beauty mark there, just above his right hipbone, as though to balance out the one on his face.

Sugawara gives a contented hum at the attention. “Bet you won’t kiss me,” he teases, twisting a hand in Terushima’s shirt to pull him close.

And alright, this is a game Terushima can play. He tangles a hand in Sugawara’s silver hair, tugs his head back, and smothers his mouth with his own.

Sugawara tastes like—mint. Terushima wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t fresh mint. He pries Sugawara’s mouth open with his tongue, his kiss unforgiving until he’s satisfied for the time being. “Don’t make a bet with me you know you’ll lose, Sugawara-san,” he murmurs as he releases his grip on Suga’s hair.

Daichi is watching them, gaze dark as he presses himself against Sugawara’s back, hands firm on his hips, two fingers right on top of the beauty mark. Like he knows exactly where it is without having to look. “You look so pretty getting kissed, pet.” A harsh squeeze that makes Suga yelp. “Get on your knees and show him how good you are with your mouth.”

Sugawara cranes his head back to plant a kiss on Daichi’s lips. “Hmm…and what if I don’t want to?”

Daichi reaches down and draws the knife from the sheath—the silver one Sugawara had used during the interrogation, Terushima notes—and holds it between him and Terushima, in front of Suga’s face. Terushima can’t look away from the way Sugawara’s entire face _light up_ at the sight of the blade. “You want this?” Sugawara just nods. “Then be good and earn it.”

Before Terushima can wonder what exactly he wants the knife for, Sugawara drops to his knees so fast that Terushima winces at the dull thud of knees hitting the concrete floor. He bites back a groan at the sight of Sugawara _pulling his zipper down with his teeth_. Who would ever guess the second in command at Karasuno was so shamelessly wanton? Sure, sexual jokes are standard from Sugawara, but Terushima hadn’t really expected any of them to be _true_.

“Hey,” Sugawara snaps from the floor, pinching the inside of his thigh, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Ow! What?”

“Pay _attention_.” This, however, earns Sugawara a slap across the face from Daichi.

“Play nice,” he chides. “He’s probably overwhelmed.”

“Just…taking it all in,” Terushima manages.

“You’re acting like a virgin.” Sugawara smirks up at him again, the fresh handprint already starting to bloom pink on his cheek. Fuck, it looks so pretty on him. _Anything_ would look pretty on him.

“Don’t be a brat, Suga,” Daichi warns.

Sugawara makes a little _hmph_ sound in the back of his throat, pausing as though contemplating whether to test the unspoken threat. But he apparently decides he wants whatever the knife is for more, because he yanks Terushima’s pants and underwear down so fast Terushima almost loses his balance.

“Fuck,” he mutters, his own voice sounding distant in his ears as Sugawara grips his already-hard cock. “Can you—”

“Terushima-san.” Daichi puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve seen how I talk to him.” And gives him a meaningful look.

Terushima furrows a brow. “You want me to?”

“I think we’d all like that.”

“Oh?” Terushima winds his fingers through Sugawara’s hair and tugs, forcing him to look up. Suga’s smile is triumphant as they lock gazes, a little smug. “What are you smiling about, huh? You like when we slap you around and rough you up a little?”

His eyelashes flutter so prettily as he answers. “Maybe.”

“Only maybe?” Terushima taps Sugawara's cheek. “Let’s find out. Get your mouth on me.”

The moment Sugawara parts his lips, Terushima shoves his cock inside in one thrust, feeling himself hit the back of Suga’s throat and moaning at how _perfect_ his mouth feels. Warm and wet and _oh_, this is way better than any of the random strangers he’s picked up after a night out. “Okay?” he mutters to Daichi.

“We’ll tell you if it’s not. He has safewords, and if he can’t talk he’ll tap you three times.”

Terushima nods, turning his attention back to the man on his knees in front of him. Sugawara doesn’t look like he’s in trouble, eyes glazed over and cheeks hollowed out. “You liked that, didn’t you?” he says, starting to cant his hips forward experimentally. “When I make you swallow my cock?”

Suga’s eyes are bright with tears, but neither he nor Daichi indicated that’s a bad thing. He nods as much has he can and shuffles forward, one hand coming up to rest on Terushima’s thigh.

“Hands behind your back,” Daichi tells him. “I don’t want to see you use your hands unless it’s to tap out.” Sugawara’s eyes widen even more, and he does as he’s told. “He likes it rough, Terushima-san. He’ll start choking and crying, but don’t stop. He likes that.”

Damn, these two do get up to some kinky shit down here. But he’s not here to question or judge. He just fists both hands in Suga’s hair and starts fucking into his mouth.

He and Sugawara let out moans at the same time, the latter’s sounds slightly muffled. Daichi smirks. “Isn’t he good, Teru-san?”

“He’s amazing,” is all Terushima can think to say. “His mouth’s a fucking dream.”

Daichi hums, dropping to one knee next to Suga. “You like having Teru-san fuck your throat? You like being on your knees and letting him use you, pet?” Sugawara makes an aborted sound in the back of his throat that Terushima takes as an affirmative. “Fuck him harder. He makes such pretty sounds when he chokes on cock.”

A shiver runs down his spine at that, and he does as he’s instructed, shoving his cock in deeper until he hears Suga start to gag. Daichi glances at him and nods, and he doesn’t let up until he hears the sweet, sweet sound of Suga choking on him. “That’s it, gag on me,” he murmurs, changing his thrusts so they’re short but deep, just to keep hearing that noise. “Such a little slut, aren’t you, swallowing my cock so easily?”

Sugawara gives a soft whine, his eyes glistening. “So pretty when you cry. Won’t you be a good pet and show Teru-san how pretty you look?” Daichi coos, shifting to kneel behind Sugawara and run his hands up and down his body. Sugawara squirms under the touch; Terushima gasps and holds his hair tighter. They’ve got him trapped between them, barely able to move. Suga chokes again, and the tears begin to roll down his cheeks, but he still keeps his hands firmly behind his back. Terushima can only stare in awe at just how much he can take.

“That’s it, such a good boy.” Daichi slides a hand up to rest on Sugawara’s neck, feeling where Terushima’s cock is lodged in his throat. “But this isnt enough for you, is it?” Sugawara shakes his head as best as he can with his limited range of motion. “No, of course not. Sluts like you want it in the ass, isn’t that it?”

Terushima barely catches Sugawara’s mumbled _mmhmm_. “Shit, I’m getting close.”

“Stop. Let go of him,” Daichi orders, and Terushima immediately complies, taking a step back. Sugawara gasps in a shuddery breath, looking around dazedly for a moment before wide eyes land on Daichi.

Daichi’s even rougher, yanking Sugawara’s hair back until he cries out. “You’ve been a good little cocksucking slut,” he tells him, taking the knife from its sheath and drawing the tip up Suga’s thigh. “Do you think you deserve this?”

Sugawara’s expression flickers with mischief. “After all that work, I better have.” Terushima has to marvel at the constant back-and-forth at play here. Even though Suga’s voice is raw from having a cock down his throat, he’s still as sharp as ever.

“Terushima-san.” Daichi grins up at him. “Did he do a good job? Think he deserves what he wants?”

“Hmm…” Terushima smirks, pretending to consider it.

“You were about to come two minutes ago, of course I did a good job,” comes the sassy remark from Sugawara.

“We weren’t talking to you,” Daichi reprimands, punishing Sugawara with a swift pinch to the nipple.

“I think he deserves it,” Terushima answers, glancing at the knife in Daichi’s hand. “I have to admit, I’m curious what that’s used for.”

“You’re about to see.” Daichi stands up and extends a hand to help Sugawara to his feet. “This way.”

Terushima yanks his jeans up haphazardly and follows him over to a door in the corner of the room that opens up to—a bedroom. Or something like it. The king-sized bed against one wall dominates the space, and there’s a small dresser and yet another door leading somewhere else. “Oh my god, this is your sex dungeon.”

“Like what you see?” Sugawara smirks, darting up to steal another kiss from Terushima.

“Go get on the bed, on your back.” Daichi shuts the door behind them while Sugawara arranges himself atop the red sheets. Satin, Terushima realizes. “You know,” Daichi muses as he climbs up, settling between Suga’s legs, “I think you were _so_ good you might even get a special treat.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Daichi looks at Terushima. “Since you were so good, I was thinking I might let you get fingered by Teru-san while I play with you.” Sugawara shivers, a full-body reaction that has Terushima all but jumping onto the bed with them, eager to see just how wrecked they can make Suga.

Daichi grins at that. “Keep him busy while I get things set up.”

“Yes, sir,” Terushima replies with a wink, crawling up to make out with Suga once more. He feels a hand thread through his hair, pulling him closer, and he lets himself be guided where Sugawara wants him. He licks into Suga’s waiting mouth, feeling the other man’s lips curve into a smile as they kiss. All too soon, Daichi’s hand is on his shoulder, urging him to get up. Tugging his pants off again, he watches as Daichi ties Sugawara spread eagle, wrists and ankles secured by soft cuffs at each corner of the mattress, and blocks his vision with a black blindfold.

Once he’s satisfied, Daichi takes the knife out again—where he’d been hiding it, Terushima has no clue—and holds it up, the metal blade catching the light. “You’ve seen how he likes his knives,” Daichi says with a smirk. “Now you’ll see just how much.”

And with that, he grips the hilt and rests the tip on Suga’s sternum. The reaction is immediate; Sugawara’s lips part around a gasp and his muscles tense with the effort to stay still.His cock, stiff and dripping, bobs with the motion—how long has he been this hard? And just from sucking Daichi’s cock and being tied up?

“Do you cut him?” Terushima asks.

“No, but just drawing the tip along someone’s skin can sometimes feel like he’s being cut. I never draw blood, though.” With his free hand, Daichi hands Terushima a small bottle of lube.

He takes it and they shift positions, Daichi kneeling next to Sugawara’s right side with Terushima between his spread legs. He makes himself useful, slicking up three fingers and petting around Suga’s rim just to tease.

“Don’t be mean,” Sugawara huffs, though some of the punch is negated by the breathiness in his voice.

“I’ll be as mean as I want,” Terushima shoots back, pressing against the rim until he can fit a finger inside. Sugawara’s mouth drops open, hips squirming as he stretches to accommodate. “Oh, _finally_.”

Terushima can’t help a sharp inhale himself. “Fuck, you’re hot when you’re all spread out for us like this,” he tells Suga, thrusting shallowly.

Next to him, Daichi hums, lazily guiding the knife tip along Sugawara’s bicep. “He’s right, pet,” he coos, “you look so beautiful when you’re tied up and getting attention from not one, but _two_ men.” Terushima slides a second finger inside, sinking them in to the knuckle, while Daichi keeps talking.

“You don’t even care who it’s from, hmm? As long as you have people touching you? I could leave you tied up and blindfolded in the middle of the interrogation room and let anyone from any of the clans come in and play with you, and you’d fucking love that.” Daichi’s voice is smooth, syrupy, belying the filthy scenario he’s describing, and Sugawara swears under his breath. “You would, because you’re a slutty little pet.” Daichi drags the blade along Suga’s collarbone.

Terushima adds a third, curling them and seeking out the gland that he knows will drive Sugawara crazy. “Too bad you’ll have to make do with just us today.”

Daichi chuckles, low in his throat. “You’re getting it.”

The hitch of breath Terushima hears is what tells him he’s got the right spot. Gaze fixed on Suga’s face, he massages that spot, watching as the man tied to the bed gasps and cants his hips and starts to beg. “Ah _fuck_, that’s it, right there, don’t stop—”

Daichi grabs Terushima’s wrist and pulls him away, suddenly removing all contact from Sugawara.

Sugawara, however, is less than happy with this development and begins to thrash in his bonds. “I swear, if one of you doesn’t touch me—”

Daichi cuts him off with a slap to the cheek. “I really don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands like that, pet,” he chides. “What’s stopping us from walking out right now, leaving you tied up and frustrated as long as we wanted?”

Another whine. Terushima takes pity on him and swipes his thumb over the head of Sugawara’s cock, eliciting a choked gasp. “You’re so pretty when you’re being teased, making all those sounds.”

“Fuck off, Teru-san,” Sugawara bites out.

“Well, not those sounds.”

“You know what, pet? You haven’t done anything to get _me_ hard,” Daichi muses, leaving the knife on a small table next to the bed and releasing the ankle cuffs.

“D-Dai-chan, please,” Sugawara whimpers, drawing his legs up and shuffling his feet apart. Terushima has to stifle a groan at how fucking submissive Sugawara sounds, how quickly he flipped the switch from teasing brat to begging sub.

“What do you want, slut?”

“Your cock,” Sugawara answers immediately. “I want your cock, _please._”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Terushima feels Daichi’s hand on his waist, urging him forward. He lifts Sugawara by the hips, cockhead teasing at his entrance.

“Please!” His voice breaks as he pleads and Terushima can’t stop himself from sinking in all the way to the hilt in one long thrust. Daichi’s hand moves to cover Terushima’s mouth, and he understands Daichi’s game now. Biting his lower lip so he doesn’t make a sound, Terushima starts fucking into him, head light from the incredible pressure surrounding his cock. Suga’s ass is hot and tight and so perfect; Sawamura Daichi is a lucky man, for certain. Especially with the way Sugawara’s writhing beneath him, little breathy moans escaping with every thrust in.

Daichi kneels up next to Suga’s head, gripping his own cock at the base and tapping the tip against Sugawara’s lips, still not saying a word. He doesn’t have to. Sugawara strains against the wrist cuffs to get his mouth on it, sucking wetly. The hand Daichi lays on his cheek is deceptively soft. “Such a good little slut for us,” he praises.

Sugawara stops short, pulling off Daichi’s cock to gasp up at him. “Dai-chan…then…”

“Mhm,” Daichi hums with a grin, reaching down to pull Sugawara’s blindfold off. “Teru-san’s been the one fucking you. Isn’t that nice of him?”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Sugawara chants, eyes glassy as he gazes up at Daichi with something like reverence. “Can I suck you?”

“Is that what you want? One dick isn’t enough, you need two?”

The whispered _please_ in response is so quiet Terushima almost doesn’t hear it.

“Whatever you want, pet.” Daichi shuffles forward so Suga doesn’t have to struggle, feeding his cock between those pretty pink lips. The satisfied moan from Sugawara, low and drawn-out, makes Terushima’s hips stutter for a moment before he starts fucking Suga harder, chasing those moans once again. “Daichi-san, I’m close.”

“Don’t come inside him,” Daichi barks out. “Pull out…come on his face, he likes that.”

“Fuck!” Sugawara shrieks, having pulled off Daichi to stare at Terushima with a blissed-out expression. “I’m gonna come, please, I’m so close, Dai-chan _please_ can I come?”

“No.” Daichi’s denial is calm, a sharp contrast to the desperate whine Sugawara makes in response. “You don’t really think I’m done with you, do you?”

They’re not done? Terushima has to be impressed by their stamina—one orgasm and he’s useless. Unable to hold back anymore, he pulls out, scrambling up to the head of the bed to jerk himself to completion. Under him, Sugawara’s eyes shut and his tongue sticks out. That’s all he needs. With a grunt, Terushima comes, spilling over his hand and Sugawara’s face. A few drops land on his tongue, but the rest streaks messily across his cheekbones. “Holy fuck.”

Sugawara blinks slowly, apparently making sure there’s none in his eyes, and then looks up at Terushima with a falsely angelic gaze. “You came a lot.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Terushima counters with a grin. “Hey, Daichi-san, I don’t think I can go another round. I get stupidly sleepy after sex.”

“All right. You’re free to head home, or stay and watch, it’s up to you. If you want to go, you know the way out.” Daichi reaches out, redirects Sugawara’s face to his own, murmuring something that Terushima can’t make out. He hikes his jeans back up and makes his way back upstairs, hoping he can slip out without being caught.

Well, he muses to himself as he drives back to Johzenji territory, this clan and its leaders keep surprising him.


End file.
